listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Torchwood
This page is based on the deaths in the Doctor Who spin-off: Torchwood. Note that Captain Jack will die a lot, and still come back due to his immortality. Season 1 Everything Changes # Sarah Pallister - stabbed by Suzie Costello with the life knife (off-screen) # Rani Ghosh - stabbed by Suzie Costello with the life knife (off-screen) # John Tucker - stabbed by Suzie Costello with the life knife # Captain Jack Harkness - shot in the head by Suzie Costello (death was reversed due to his near immortality) # Suzie Costello - shoots herself in the head to prevent her capture (although she is resurrected later in the season) Day One # Matt Stevens - dissolved into a glowing cloud of dust after a sex-gas-possessed Carys Fletcher has sex with him # Eddie Gwynne - dissolved into a glowing cloud of dust after a sex-gas-possessed Carys Fletcher has sex with him # Sex Gas Entity - dissolved after it was separated from its host (Carys Fletcher) by the Torchwood Three Team Ghost Machine # Lizzie Lewis - revealed to have been raped and murdered by Eddie Morgan # Eddie Morgan - bled out after he impaled himself on a knife that Gwen Cooper was holding when he went to hug her (although he may have done it deliberately as an act of suicide) Cyberwoman # Dr. Tanizaki - killed when Lisa Hallet's cybermen influence takes over, causing her to try and "upgrade" him # Captain Jack Harkness - electrocuted twice by Lisa Hallet's cyberman (death was reversed due to his near immortality) # Lisa Hallet - body died due to being in part cyber-conversion for a long period of time # Annie Botchwell - killed by Lisa Hallet's cybermen, her body being used as a suit for Lisa's brain # Lisa Hallet (Cyberman) - shot down by Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato whilst she was in Annie Botchwell's body Small Worlds # Mark Goodson - choked on rose petals that had been stuffed down his throat by fairies who were angry at him for trying to abduct Jasmine Pierce # Estelle Cole - drowned by a rainstorm controlled by the fairies as she knew too much about them # Roy - choked on rose petals that had been stuffed down his throat by fairies who were angry at him for slapping Jasmine Pierce Countrycide # Ellie Johnson - killed and eaten by Brynblaidd Cannibals Greeks Bearing Gifts # Mary - died when she was teleported to the centre of the sun due to her body being used by Philocetes (who also died there) # Philoctetes - died when she was teleported to the centre of the sun They Keep Killing Suzie # Alex Arwyn - murdered by Max Tresilian # Mark Brisco - murdered by Max Tresilian # Sarah Brisco - murdered by Max Tresilian # Suzie Costello - shot several times by Captain Jack Harkness, and died when Toshiko Sato destroyed the resurrection gauntlet Random Shoes # Eugene Jones - chose to pass away after a hit and run accident left him in a limbo state between life and death Out Of Time # John Ellis - kills himself via carbon monoxide poisoning due to being depressed over finding out that he has son is suffering from Alzheimer's disease Combat # Mark Lynch - mauled to death by a weevil Captain Jack Harkness # Captain Jack Harkness (not the torchwood one) - plane burst into flames, incinerating him (off-screen) End Of Days # Rhys Williams - stabbed twice by Bilis (death was reversed) # Captain Jack Harkness - shot in the head, cheek, and torso by Owen Harper (death was reversed due to his near immortality) # Numerous Cardiff civilians - drained by Abaddon (deaths possibly reversed) # Abaddon - killed when it absorbed Captain Jack Harkness' immortal life force # Captain Jack Harkness - died when his life force was absorbed from him by Abaddon (death was reversed due to his near immortality and Gwen Cooper resuscitating him with a kiss) Season 2 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang # Captain Jack Harkness - pushed off a building to his death by Captain John Hart Sleeper # Mike Lyndon - accidentally killed by Keryehla Janees when her hand became a blade whilst they were hugging # Patrick Grainger - stabbed repeatedly by David, who's sleeper # David - committed suicide via activating the sleeper bomb disguised within him so the Torchwood Three team wouldn't learn any information on his kind # Keryehla Janees (a.k.a. Beth Halloran) - deliberately got herself shot by the Torchwood Three team as she refused to live any longer in case she harmed anyone else with her sleeper alter-ego To The Last Man # Constance May Bassett - mentioned to have died in 1900 # Thomas Campbell Brockless - mentioned to have died of a heart attack in June 1931 # Thomas Reginald "Tommy" Brockless - mentioned to have been shot by the British Army for cowardice in 1918 Meat # Leighton Reynolds - killed when his lorry crashed # "Cash Cow" - reluctantly euthanized/killed out of mercy by Owen Harper after the sedative fails to work on the creature Adam # Franklin (Jack's Father) - mentioned to have been killed by "the worst creatures in existence" # Adam Smith - erased from existence when all of the Torchwood Three team took an amnesia pill Reset # Meredith Roberts - injected in the eye by Billy Davis on Aaron Copley's orders # Barry Leonard - killed by Billy Davis on Aaron Copley's orders # Marie Thomas - killed when a mayfly burst out of her stomach # Billy Davis - killed when a mayfly burst out of his stomach despite Owen Harper's attempts to keep him alive # Aaron Copley - shot in the head by Captain Jack Harkness # Owen Harper - shot in the chest by Aaron Copley; bled out (although he is made temporarily immortal by one of the resurrection gauntlets) Dead Man Walking # Captain Jack Harkness - killed by "Death" # Amy Carysfort - killed by Duroc when he absorbed her soul # Duroc/"Death" '''- killed when the reanimated Owen Harper destroyed the second resurrection gauntlet, vanquishing it back to oblivion (debatable) A Day In The Death # Brian Hopley - revealed to have died in a car crash on his wedding day # Henry John Parker - died of natural causes Something Borrowed # '''Male Nostrovite - shot by either Captain Jack Harkness or Gwen Cooper # Mervyn - devoured by the female nostrovite # Baby Nostrovite - vaporised by Rhys Williams with the singularity scalpel # Female Nostrovite ("Carrie") - blasted to bits by Captain Jack Harkness with a laser gun From Out Of The Rain To be typed... Adrift No deaths. Fragments To be typed... Exit Wounds *Ghost Monks - shot by Ianto and Toshiko *Four most senior officers in Cardiff - mauled by Weevils. *Numerous Cardiff civilians - mauled by Weevils or killed in the fifteen simultaneous explosions set off by John Hart. *''Captain Jack Harkness'' - buried alive by John and Gray for nearly two thousand years (presumably died and revived numerous times) *Toshiko Sato - shot by Gray. *Owen Harper - body dissolves while containing a nuclear meltdown. Season 3 Children Of Earth: Day One To be typed... Children Of Earth: Day Two To be typed... Children Of Earth: Day Three To be typed... Children Of Earth: Day Four To be typed... Children Of Earth: Day Five To be typed... Season 4 The New World To be typed... Rendition To be typed... Dead Of Night To be typed... Escape To LA To be typed... The Categories Of Life To be typed... The Middle Men To be typed... Immortal Sins To be typed... End Of The Road To be typed... The Gathering To be typed... The Blood Line To be typed... Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Doctor Who